The invention relates to a method for reproducing items of information in a motor vehicle, with classes of information being associated with the items of information and represented on a display.
Motor vehicles that include different types of assistance systems or information systems, in particular driver assistance systems, navigation systems and/or infotainment systems are known in the art. When operating these assistance systems and navigation systems, items of information are typically reproduced inside the vehicle for informing vehicle occupants.
Advantageously, the display units currently provided for reproduction include liquid crystal display screens, so-called displays. These displays can be used to display a variety of information, in particular state variables of the motor vehicle, such as a vehicle speed, an engine speed and the like. Furthermore, outputs from the navigation system can be displayed, for example in the form of a digital road map. Such displays are typically integrated into a vehicle interior trim, in particular the dashboard. Driver-relevant information is displayed, for example, via a combination instrument that includes one or more displays located behind a steering wheel of the motor vehicle. Motor vehicles are also known, where an additional display is arranged in the region of a center console.
Recently, alternative display concepts for motor vehicles are proposed wherein, for example, driver-relevant information is projected directly onto a windshield of the vehicle. Such display units are provided in particular for displaying status data of the motor vehicle, such as the current vehicle speed.
For example, the publication WO 2008/040899 A1 discloses a display unit having a display area which is disposed in an upper region of the dashboard in the vicinity of a lower boundary of the windshield. The display surface has an opaque coating onto which information is projected with a projector during the operation.
Further, a display unit designed as a liquid crystal display and arranged directly on or in the windshield is known from DE 297 11 094 U1.
Due to the large amount of information that is offered in today's motor vehicles, multiple display units or displays arranged at various locations in the vehicle's interior are often used when representing information. This has the disadvantage that a particular vehicle occupant may not be able to see relevant information for the occupant or the information may be rendered too small, so that for example occupants seated in the rear area of the vehicle are unable to read the information.